Searching For
by AngelWithASeraphBlade
Summary: Jace is gone. Again. Only this time he has run away out of choice, leaving everyone behind with no idea where he's gone. And there is going to be a lot of trouble searching. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Sequel to Broken Future but you don't have to have read it to get this.
1. Searching For Sunshine

_**So this is what happens after Broken Future. You don't have to have read it to understand, really, but it might help. If you can't be bothered, Jace has suddenly started feel repelled against anything with demon blood (such as Magnus.), has no idea why, and so has run away. Malec is back together. **___

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Lu xxx**_

…

Alec stared blankly out of the window over Brooklyn. The light was fading from the sky again, but still they had found nothing. Not a trace. The tracking spells weren't working, they weren't coming up with anything at all, and the second time they had had man searches around New York for Jace had come up as fruitless as the first set. Two weeks he had been gone. The first night had been expected; Jace always drank himself silly when he was upset. Alec had shrugged when Izzy had said he wasn't back, collected his bags, and continued with moving back into Magnus's. But then the second night had come, and still no sign of him. The third. The fourth. And he wasn't dead, or injured badly, or possessed, or put in the… condition that Sebastian had put him in. Alec would have felt it. It left only one option.

He was hiding. He was hiding from Alec. Hiding from life. Hiding from everyone. Alec guessed that was what the worst thing was. The fact that after what he had said to Jace, or at least the way he had handled everything, had been the reason he had gone. Had been the reason his heart has broken.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, warm and familiar and reassuring. The only hand that _could _reassure him. Magnus rubbed his hand slowly and thoughtfully over Alec's shoulder blade, an action he had realised helped calm Alec down the first time Jace had gone missing – for even though Alec appeared emotionless, Magnus knew that he was fighting an internal battle and trying not to break down crying or smash open the window in frustration. He was tense, uncomfortably tense, and he could see in his boyfriend's reflection in the window that his mouth was set in a thin line, his bottom lip quavering slightly. He was so obviously not okay to Magnus that it seemed odd that anyone could see him as pretty much fine, but then again maybe that was just because he knew Alec so well and in a way no one else did.

He hated to see Alec like this. He'd heard the things he'd been saying in his sleep, and it unnerved him. Whispers about how it was his fault, all his fault. How he ruined everyone, everything he knew. He'd seen the way Alec had thrashed about, and it unnerved him also. Eyes spinning underneath their lids. His face contorting in invisible pain as the nightmares and panic set into his unconscious mind. He'd seen the way Alec had woken up night after night at two or three o'clock, and that was what unnerved him the most.

He'd pretended to be asleep every time that it had happened, and watched through half opened as Alec had shot up straight drenched in sweat and panting as if he had been running, eyes darting nervously as if he were terrified. He would rush out of bed, sprinting as if his life depended on it. He would hear the retching from the bathroom, and had been noticing the way Alec's cheekbones had got that bit more prominent each day, his clothes a bit looser. It was clear he wasn't keeping much down. And then he would hear worse things. Clumsy clattering in the cupboards, uncharacteristic of any shadowhunter but particularly Alec, who was usually so meticulous. Sounds of sniffing away tears, ragged breathing that it appeared he was desperate to get under control; and the fumbling coming to an end. The few big sighs. The seconds, sometimes minutes of silence, and then raged crying, quiet but awful, the sound of someone sliding down the door to the floor. The almost unheard streams of cursing which just faded away again into more sobs.

Sometime minutes, sometimes hours later he would see a bright flash, be brought back to his senses and rush back into bed. Alec would slip in by his side, cuddling up close as if for comfort. Magnus would sometime note that he had taken to wearing long sleeves to bed. But he would soon fall asleep wrapped up with him.

A bright flash of lightning not brought Magnus back to his senses in a similar way. A storm had begun outside, rain lashing down on the window. Alec still stared out blankly, fists gently clenching and unclenching, bottom lip still wavering. He looked lost. Magnus moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling Alec into his chest. They fit together well, and the slight height Magnus had over Alec allowed him to rest his lips softly on Alec's beautiful black locks in a kiss that was meant to say more than words ever could. The boy melted into Magnus ever so slightly, and reached his hands up to grab his boyfriends' arms to wrap them closer around himself, as if the idea was comforting. Of course it was comforting. It was how the two of them were meant to be. This was what happened when you found your soul mate.

"Alec, please, you can't go on like this. You can't keep cutting yourself up over this whole issue with Jace. It was not your fault." Magnus mumbled into his hair.

Alec tensed even more at that in Magnus's grip, but the warlock didn't press it. That would not have done anyone any good. He had learnt that at least three centuries ago and he had stuck to it since. If there was something someone clearly didn't want to talk about, you didn't make them, ever. It made things worse. It made them lose their trust in you. It made them nervous. It made them leave, because they thought you were too pushy, that you didn't respect them. He had already pushed Alec away once; he wanted no reason for this to happen again. He just wanted to help his boyfriend, make him happy again, and help him sort out this whole stupid issue with Jace before Alec did something he really regretted. Again. It had been bad enough the first time.

"How can I not, Magnus, when he is still missing? When I still don't know if he is safe?" Magnus sighed.

"You really aren't going to get better until we find him, are you? No matter how long it takes?"

Alec shook his head. Magnus drew back and clapped his hands together in a business like fashion. Enough was enough, he was going to organise this now. The Clave were doing a bad enough job, he wasn't going to sit by nonchalantly and watch his boyfriend gradually deteriorate and fade away into his own head when he could do something about it. He could and he would stop an end to this nonsensical prancing about the city as if Jace was going to jump out and do a proper hunt with Alec, starting with the application of some brains.

"Right. Well, there is an easy solution to that."

Alec spun around quickly. There was no glimmer of hope in his eyes, not even at Magnus's apparent renewed optimism and motivation. It was as if it appeared to Alec that things were never getting better, and that this was it. A life without Jace and with constant blaming of himself to this end. Never really believing Jace could be found. His boyfriend raised an eyebrow at him quizzically, his face still freakishly devoid of any obvious emotion.

"What? What is your grand scheme?"

"We find him."

Alec raised his arms up in defeat, slapping his hands down on his knees in exasperation and half turning around away from Magnus and looking over his shoulder before bringing his now slightly angry gaze up. He looked cheated.

"What have we been trying to do for the past two weeks?"

Magnus crossed his arms and cocked his hip, putting on his sass. Okay, that was the issue. Well, another easy solution. The easy explanation that had been whizzing around his head.

"Purrlease. We haven't been looking properly. We have been assuming he is in New York, or nearby. Not escaping too far." Alec flinched at escaping. "But you know Jace, and I know what he is like because you do. He doesn't do things by half."

"What the hell are you on about?" Alec still looked a little frustrated, but his features had softened, suggesting that actually Magnus wasn't the one who he was mad at.

"Oh come on, Alec, do you honestly think that he would have stuck around in New York City where we have been looking?" Alec's brow furrowed.

"So you reckon that he is not in town? What, like, next state? Ohio? Nebraska? What do you mean?"

He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, head hanging down.

"I'm not thinking states, Alec, I'm thinking countries. What I mean is I think he has left this country. Is not in the USA. You know?"

"Well…I guess. But where do you think…?"

"You tell me Alec. You are the one that really knows him." Alec looked up.

"I thought you said you knew him?"

"I know what he is like. His tendencies. But not him himself. Not how he thinks, what he considers most important, what he would do the most in this situation. Basically, I couldn't figure it out in the detail you could. You are one with him. So where the hell is he, Alec? Think!"

Alec grabbed his temples, frustration written on every one of the few lines on his face – although the past few months had added a few more frown lines to his forehead.

"I can't! I have no idea, Magnus!"

Magnus stepped forward, reaching out and gripping onto Alec's shoulder again.

"Of course you can think; you are Alec Lightwood. The only one of the bunch with brains. And the only one of whom I have proof of a heart."

"You have proof of all of our hearts; you've felt our pulses before on various occasions."

"Proof of your soul then. I've always failed to see that really in the others. Hints at proof, but not really."

"Seriously?"

"Just think Alexander. Where could Jace have gone? What sort of place would Jace have gone?"

"He would have gone a place that suited his reasons for leaving, so he would have gone to a place that he thought he wouldn't or couldn't be found in…"

"Yes…" Magnus nodded.

"He would have known that the Clave would have started in New York, and spent weeks fussing there, so he would have expected to have time to get away; but not too far away. Enough time to get a little distance from the city, go quite a way, but he wouldn't have gone overseas…"

"Why not?"

"Well, Jace is smart. He knows that we would be able to tell pretty soon if he went on a plane, or a boat. Tickets are easily tracked."

"True."

"So he would have stayed on this land mass. Probably. This leaves him two options out of the US, north or south."

"Yep. Okay, can you go more specific please? We haven't really gotten anywhere?"

Alec looked a bit pissed off.

"I have just managed to rule out what five out of seven continents, Magnus?"

Magnus hesitated.

"Point taken. Still, more specific?"

"Well, let's think about why else he would have gone to wherever he is…"

"Correction: you can think. As I have previously stated, I am useless."

Alec batted this away in an irritated fashion.

"Yes, yes, you said. Seriously, you are more unhelpful when you put in comments like that." He was all business now, "He would go to a place where we wouldn't or couldn't be able to find him. Where on earth - well in Canada or South Amer…"

And he stopped, just like that, in the middle of the word.

"Um… Alec? Are you going to continue?"

"Of course! Oh, very clever." He said, almost to himself really

"I see you have had an epiphany." Alec nodded enthusiastically, finally acknowledging Magnus's presence.

"He would have known that I would have been the one to come after him, right? I mean, _really_ look for him. I would put the most soul into the whole thing."

"Yes…"

"So he would have chosen a place to specifically avoid me, a place I specifically can't go."

"Yes…"

"And he also knows that you and I are inseparable again. I won't go anywhere – like on a trip I mean – without you. And vice versa."

"I still don't get it."

"Oh for Raziel's sake! Magnus, where on this land mass can we never go together?!"

"Ah. Wait… no. He can't have."

"I reckon he has. How fondly do you observe the law?"

"It depends. But for you, I don't give a crap about laws. Loving you and helping you and protecting you from harm. Those are the laws I live by the most."

"I take it you are willing to break this particular rule then?"

"Absolutely, sweet pea."

"Thank you so much. And please don't call me that."

"Would you prefer love crumpet?"

"You got that off of Jace, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"You are insufferable, you know that?"

"Yep. You know you love it."

"Of course I do."

"Haha, I win!"

"Oh just kiss me already."

The two of them stood there intertwined with each other for a while, the lightning spraying light across their faces happily, the rain drumming down. Somehow, it was comforting. The feeling had run out, gotten out, and now they were clearing off ready for the sunshine, or at least the process of the clouds clearing to get at the bloody missing sunshine. Eventually, Magnus drew back with a small peck on Alec's lips. He was beaming like a Cheshire cat, quite literally. His chosen makeup colour today had been purple, with a hint of pink eye shadow.

"Ready to search for the sunshine, sweet pea?"

"You bet it, hot stuff."

"You got that off of Jace too, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I like it."


	2. Searching For Company

_**Okay, chapter two. Apologies if any of this is inaccurate, I have tried my best to research the places used to get it right but you never know.**_

_**Lu xxx**_

…

Jace wound his way slowly through the crowded market, ignoring the odd glances local people and tourists occasionally threw at him. Today he had decided to forgo any unseen runes – they were too worth the bother, and besides, if he had had them he wouldn't have been able to interact with anyone. Because as much as he hated to admit it, Jace was really lonely. Terribly. Heart wrenchingly. He missed the way Alec would always agree with him, and the way he would get really annoyed with his plans, and say they were stupid, but would go along with them regardless. He missed Izzy's sass and deep down loyalty, the way she was always up for a party and was fiercely protective of her family. He missed Clary, the way she would laugh, the way she would stick by him, the way she would snuggle into him on those cold evenings and they would forget the world - of course, he had missed that even when had been home thanks to Jocelyn being overprotective, but that was beside the point. Hell, he even missed Church, who had to be the weirdest cat Jace had ever had the… pleasure wasn't the right word… strength to know – that cat had strong claws and a fierce temper.

He gazed around slowly as he walked, observing everything just like he had been taught, and admiring everything. There was so much more colour here than in New York, and it almost felt like there was more life – not simply hustle and bustle, but actual _living _– than back home. There was a bigger sense of community in this small selection of sellers than Jace had seen anywhere in New York, and although not all of the city was like this, and some was modern and similar to home, it was this little market – which Jace had spent pretty much all of his time in since he had arrived a few days ago – that made Jace feel a bit more content, a bit happier, and a bit less lonely despite his aloneness. It felt a bit like Alicante here, but not quite. It was new, it was different, but it seemed just to tick all of the boxes for Jace. He had made the decision to come here because it had been the most practical, most sensible option. It was the place he couldn't be followed into. It was the place where as much as it pained him to leave his life behind he could do so without feeling too horrendous.

Of course, he wasn't staying here much longer – in fact he was moving on tomorrow. This place would be the first place to look if by some miracle someone did work out where he was. It had only really been a day stop Jace had been intending, to get some rest and a day off so he wasn't too tired to continue with the journey and wasn't at risk of crashing – Jace did care a little bit about his wellbeing and did not really want to die despite what everyone else seemed to think. He didn't fancy running into a tree, or someone else. Anyways, the extended stay hadn't really been an intended one. He had been strolling about casually, just looking about, when he had seen this little place, and then he hadn't wanted to leave. But he was leaving. Tomorrow morning, as soon as he could. He couldn't let himself be distracted anymore, no matter how fascinating and perfect the distractions were, because he had to get to his intended destination (which he had finally decided upon from a tattered old map he had found in a holiday firm office in Charlotte) and settle down, begin a new life. He'd probably stay hunting demons, just not with the Clave. Of course, this could potentially mean a shortage of weapons, but Jace was sure he would be able to find a Downworlder happy to replace his supplies. His heart thumped an angry pulse as he thought of people with a little demon in them, but he suppressed it. He would suppress it until it left him, and then maybe he would finally be able to return home to the ones he loved, and who loved him.

As he looked around he couldn't help thinking a little sadly that Clary would have loved to see this place. As an artist she would have loved the vibrant array of colours and textures of fabrics, beautiful and intricate patterns and bold strips that remained simple. The equally colourful variety of fruits scattered around, the fish stalls, the ornaments and trinkets, the older ladies in their traditional dress and hats selling their produce. It was an artist's paradise – it wasn't the traditional type of paradise granted, but it would have been for Clary. Jace's heart skipped about now. Clary. Clary, the beautiful girl he had had to leave behind. Maybe id her mother hadn't been so protective, she could have escaped with him, or helped him get help so that he could fix himself. Or invent a rune, or something, anything. And in return he would have given a love that would never end. Actually, he would give her endless love no matter what. He couldn't help it, and he wouldn't want to be able to help it. Despite all of the girl's faults, despite the way she occasionally whined and was too stubborn, despite the enraging quality she possessed sometimes, she was perfect for him. Not the perfect person; no one was. But perfect for him. And he treasured that. He never wanted to leave Clary, ever. He had never wanted to. He had to do something to tell her that he still loved her, and he always would, and some day, when he was fixed, he would come back to her and be hers forever.

He glanced around once more; and spotted it. A tiny little cubby hole in the wall of a building, all but hidden from view from any with an untrained eye. It glittered slightly, and a slight image of Magnus flashed across his vision for a moment before fading away. He shook the thought away quickly, advancing on the little shop equally quickly; ideas flashing through his mind at such a speed that he could barely comprehend most. Eventually the carousel of his mind settled on one absurd, stupid idea, the one that would almost certainly end in tears but was worth a try. He strolled in through the shop doorway and saw, even in the dim lighting, that this place would be perfect. It had exactly what he needed. A small man, just a human, stood at the counter, a pair of spectacles perched precariously on his nose, glinting slightly gold in the light, He was bent over something, as small pieced of metal, carefully twisting it into a very intricate and beautiful pattern. Almost too intricate, but not quite. Simple and complex, just like nature. Jace snapped himself from the thought. He was here for a reason, a purpose, and he _needed to avoid distractions._

He coughed slightly.

"Hola. Me gustaría algo muy especial, por favor." He muttered in Spanish.

The man looked up at him, smiling a nearly toothless grin. It was friendly, not malicious, and inviting. Raziel, Jace loved this place. It was welcoming and not rejecting like everywhere else he had been in his life.

"¿Es para una chica muy precioso?"

Jace nodded. The man's grin increased.

"Vamos."

He gestured to another little door at that back of the shop. Jace stepped through it, gasping.

…

Clary sat curled up on her bed in her room at the Institute. Her mother had decided she didn't care that Jace was missing, and after finally married Luke was going off on a month long honeymoon in London – oh and Clary could stay in the Institute, that would be fine now since her boyfriend wouldn't be there. She hadn't even referred to Jace by name. Clary had started swearing at her, and then rushed upstairs, quickly packed a bag and stormed downstairs, screaming at Luke (who had just come through the front door) that she was fed up of 'that bitch' and slamming her keys on the floor. She had made a portal on the wall of the kitchen and let it swallow her, appearing on the front steps of the Institute shivering and with tears running down her face. She had pulled the bell several times before collapsing on the ground. She remembered Izzy rushing out, hauling her up and helping her to her room, Clary muttering what had happened between her and Jocelyn between sobs. That had been a couple of days ago, and Clary hadn't really left her room since.

Izzy was out now with Simon, and with the absence of Maryse she was completely alone in the Institute – well, almost. Church was curled up at her feet, licking them occasionally and dribbling casually on the furniture. He had been doing it a lot recently – Clary suspected the cat was mourning the fact Jace wasn't around – and today Clary had in preparation laid down a blanket. Church had taken the gesture well, and now instead of dribbling on the no doubt comfy fluffy blanket he was curled on was dribbling on her feet. Lovely. She loved the cat, but he could be annoying. Truth be told, it was nice just top be with someone instead of being totally alone, and because of the way she associated the cat with Jace, it felt almost – almost like he was there with her. She sighed, wishing out loud that if only he would send her a sign, something to let her know he was alive.

Just like that there was a sharp cracking sound and something dropped onto the bed.

She shot upwards, disturbing Church who hissed but made no attempt to go off in a huff. There at the foot of her bed was a little piece of paper with something glittering inside it. She grabbed it, letting the object slide out onto the white bed covers, and looked at the note in her hands. It looked crinkled and written fast but with care. Not like the author had been writing in a rush, but more like they had been desperate to send it, desperate to say the words, even if they had had all of the time in the write them. She began to read.

_Dearest Clary,_

_I am sorry that I left with no explanation, no indication as to why. I am so sorry I cannot express it in words. All I want you to know is that I still love you desperately, and I can never leave you. Me leaving New York was not me leaving you. Please understand that. You are always in my heart. I hope you can try not to leave me, though to be fair I wouldn't blame you if you did._

_I left, Clary, because something is happening to me. I don't know what, but it feels like my body is rejecting all demon influence. I found myself hating Magnus when I really didn't want to, feeling the need to slaughter every demon with this awful impulse that I couldn't control. I can't be around people when I can't control it, I would only end up hurting them. I am learning to suppress it, and when I finally master whatever the hell this is I will return back to you. I promise._

_To affirm this promise, I leave a gift to you with this message. I know it isn't quite what you would expect, but it is… well, a local speciality and I felt that it was perfect for you. I know this isn't very romantic, and it isn't how you always dreamed but…_

_Clarissa Fairchild, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?_

_With all of the love in the world, your Jace xxx_

Clary dropped the note, a hand slapped over her mouth. Because to her, at that moment, it seemed the most romantic thing in the world. She picked up the previously disregarded item on the end of her bed.

A ring, made of a beautiful green, almost blue tinted stone cut meticulously so that it glowed and reflected light all at once. It was mystical and foreign. Clary loved it. It rested on a slightly dull silver band, which Clary liked too – too much shine on silver hurt the eye – with a slight design on it. Clary could have sworn it was herons. Of course. He didn't have a family ring to give her, so he had made his family's mark on this ring. On the left of the stone were two delicate silver leaves, quite small so that they didn't stick out and weren't overpowering, but still were there. Two. Close together and beautiful together. Her and Jace. She slipped it onto her ring finger, writing a single word on a scrap of paper, and drawing a fire rune on the corner. Then she picked up her phone, tears running down her cheeks, and dialled Alec's number.

…

Jace looked at the single word on the paper in his hands.

_Yes._

It made his heart explode, and suddenly he felt a little less alone.

…

_**What do you think? Please review xxxx**_


	3. Searching For Glitter

_**Sorry it has been a bit, have been very busy. Reviews are encouraged! They make me happy and update a lot faster!**_

_**Lu xxx**_

* * *

Alec had never thought shopping for clothes for a holiday was a sensible thing to do, but for once it seemed that it would be the only option. Magnus was too easily recognised in his glittery attire and he really couldn't be recognised, so Alec had insisted they get some less… distinctive clothes. Magnus had not been very enthusiastic at all when Alec had told him this, but after a bit he had gotten used to the idea – sort of. After a couple of hours, he had finally given in to Alec's protest's and put down the black paint-splattered, glitter-covered ridiculously skinny jeans in place of slightly baggier – but still skinny – faded blue ones, had swapped the ripped up sparkly vests for plain black t-shirts with no embellishments. Granted Alec had had to drag him away from the make up stores at least five times, but eventually they had returned home with a new wardrobe that made Magnus look completely different. The High Warlocks of Peru may not be able to detect Magnus if he crossed the border, but they would know pretty quickly if he did if he looked his normal elaborate self.

Now, as the sun began to set again over Brooklyn, Magnus was locked in the bathroom and Alec was rummaging through his suitcases confiscating all of the items he had earlier banned and that Magnus had somehow managed to sneak in (he suspected magic). He had put several locking runes on the door and window, and a magic prevention one that Clary had created (it had come in handy in cases where Magnus had had a warlock tantrum) and informed him about, so Magnus wasn't going anywhere. Honestly, he had no idea how Magnus could manage to squeeze in so much make up, hair gel and damn _glitter_ into hidden pockets. He had been rooting through for about half an hour when he gave up and emptied the entire contents of the three suitcases. He was horrified as the glamour peeled off and the clothes sprawled on the bed appeared to be the usual.

"Magnus Bane, I thought we had gotten over this! You _cannot take glitter_!"

There was a groan from behind the bathroom door.

"But without it I look awful!"

"Magnus, no one will know it is you, so no one will know that it is the great High Warlock of Brooklyn looking as badly dressed as me!"

"Fine!"

There was a groan again, but no further protest. Alec located all of the new stuff that they had bought earlier from under the bed and shoved it all in a single suitcase with Magnus's wash bag before zipping it up and shoving it on the floor next to his own. Then he made his way over to the bathroom door.

"Right Magnus, I've packed you a suitcase with all the stuff we bought today. And I have put in one kohl pencil; that is_ all_ you are getting. I want you to put your hair down and remove any glitter, I want you to remove any nail varnish you are wearing, and I want you to take out all of your ear earrings. Then I will let you out. Deal?"

There was a sniff from behind the door.

"All of my earrings? And all of my nail varnish?"

Alec sighed. Magnus was sounding a little bit pathetic.

"If it will make you feel any better, you can have clear nail varnish, and one – and I mean _one _– earring in."

"Thanks Alec."

He sounded like a schoolboy being told off for violating the school dress code. It was quite funny really.

A few minutes later, and there was a knock from the other side of the door. Alec drew out his stele and drew a quick rune on the door which opened up a small pane, allowing him to see into the room. Magnus was stood there looking just as pathetic as he had sounded, his hair falling into his face slightly, looking rather dull, although the spark that was _Magnus _was still there. He looked up towards Alec – the window was two sided – and glared.

"I hope you're happy. I look awful without make up."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Show me your nails, Magnus, and push your hair behind your ears."

Magnus pushed his hair back and held out his nails reluctantly. His nails were plain, and there was only one hoop glittering on the cartilage of his left ear. Alec quickly decided that he was suitably de-sparkled and looked into his eyes. Magnus had removed most of his makeup, leaving only a thin line defining them, but Alec though they were more beautiful this way; without the glitter shrinking them, the mascara blocking the view, the true ethereal quality was revealed, the shifting flecks of gold and green glittering and shimmering in their own right. Every moment the shapes and shades seemed different. Magnus's eyes were truly his best quality. And they were looking right at him.

"Quit staring at me."

Alec snapped out of it, and realising that Magnus was tapping his toes impatiently on the floor, drew up his stele to the door knob and drew the opening rune. There was a small wisp of smoke rising from the curving black lines before a soft click broke the momentary silence and the door swung open slowly. It looked rather creepy, especially when it opened fully to show Magnus stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and his head facing downwards. In that moment he looked more like an avenging angel than even Jace. All he needed was wings.

"You know I'm not happy about this. I wouldn't even be doing this if I didn't know how much Jace means to you. He's lucky he has you."

Alec smiled as Magnus made his way out of the bathroom.

"And I am ridiculously lucky to have you."

Magnus kept his arms crossed awkwardly across his chest, his head down so that his face was entirely hidden by his straight black hair now flopping in his eyes without the gel. This was the real Magnus, the one behind the façade. The one who still avoided water at all costs, even hundreds of years later and still had nightmares that he woke from covered in sweat. The one who was surprised when someone called him their friend, who was surprised when they missed him or turned to him for help, and who still felt the pain of losing them years on. The one who would never admit that he was lonely. The one who had thrown his heart out countless times, and suffered countless heartbreak in silence, waiting for the love that never came.

"Not like this. I am ugly and boring. And I don't sparkle."

Alec walked over to Magnus, lifting his chin so that those beautiful orbs were level with his own. Magnus looked… scared. Alec wondered how long it had been since he had been free of make up. Even when the warlock had woken up in the morning there had been the residue of eye shadow and Alec had _never_ seen him free of glitter before. But to him it didn't matter. It really didn't.

"Magnus, you don't need glitter to sparkle."

"Really?"

"Not to me."

Alec connected his lips with Magnus's. They were soft and tasted of mint and something else that he couldn't really place. After a moment Magnus began to kiss back, looping his arms around Alec's waist, and Alec responded by twisting his fingers into the long strands of hair the floated down the back of Magnus's neck, tugging at it, winding his fingers in the way he'd always wanted to but had never been able to when it was rock hard with gel. Magnus pulled Alec closer to him, so that they were totally entangled in each other. Magnus's heart beat against Alec's own, his rapidly beating one and the slow, steady pulse that reminded him that however fast Magnus moved he was the most permanent thing he would ever know.

At some point Alec's phone had gone off, but neither of them really noticed. All that mattered was the other.

Eventually Magnus drew back slightly, still clutching Alec to him and staring him in the eyes.

"I think you must be the first person that's actually thought that Alexander Lightwood."

"It's because I love you Magnus Bane. _You_. Not the person you are expected to be."

"I love you too."

At that point Alec's phone went off for was probably the tenth time. Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, but Magnus drew back, his eyes curious.

"You should probably check it. Might be something important."

"More important than you?"

Magnus sighed.

"Just get it Alec. Whoever it is has been calling for a while. I don't want them disturbing us. Just get it over with."

"Fine."

Alec slipped his phone out of his back pocket and slid down his missed calls and texts. All from Clary. He opened the most recent of the seven texts.

_Alec, could you please come over to the Institute? It's about Jace. Oh, and bring Magnus with you. Clary xx_

Immediately Alec's heart, which had been taking a break for a moment, began to race again. He turned back to Magnus, who was now sitting on the bed fiddling with his thumbs and tapping his toes, a smile plastered across his face. Clary knew something about Jace. Anything. Of course, it could have been bad, but if it had been Clary would have started to come right over to the apartment if it had been that urgent. He strode over to Magnus quickly.

"Magnus, Clary wants us to go over to the Institute; apparently it's about Jace!"

"But I thought we already knew where Jace is?"

"We think we might have a clue as to what country he is in. Other than that we have absolutely no idea. Clary might."

Magnus sighed, heaving himself off of their bed and clapping his hands together.

"Right, let's say we Portal to the Institute, quickly hear what Clary knows and then I'll get us some tickets for the next flight to Lima…"

"You can do that?"

"Yes, and then we'll fly over, sort out a hotel, and decide what to do next. Sound good?"

"Brilliant."

Magnus got to work immediately on the Portal. Alec turned around and noticed the Chairman padding about looking for a comfy spot to curl up on the bed. The sight made him smile – it was quite funny to watch when the cat was so small that it literally sunk into the sheets and disappeared from view – when another thought popped into his head.

"Uh, Magnus?"

"Yes?"

Magnus didn't even look around. There was a translucent shimmering patch on the wall that was getting increasingly bluer.

"What are we going to do about the Chairman?"

"Just get the bag of food out of the cupboard and leave it on the side. He'll be fine."

"We just leave him?!"

Alec said, alarmed. Magnus twisted his head around to face him, not otherwise moving from his crouch on the floor.

"He's the cat of a _warlock_. He can fend for himself."

Magnus stood up, brushing his hands together and taking a step back, admiring his handiwork. On the bathroom door and surrounding wall was a large doorway surrounded by odd symbols, and a shimmering blue substance that appeared neither to be in the doorway or not in the doorway. Alec had seen a Portal enough times that the novelty should have worn off, but it still fascinated him. And anyway, Magnus's Portals always seemed to glow a bit brighter than normal ones, as if they were the benchmark ones, or as if he was the one who could make them best. Alec wondered why.

"Done."

The two of them stepped through the portal, hand in hand with their suitcases behind them, the Portal gently swallowing them up and flickering out of existence.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
